


Halloween Party Mishaps

by Ash116



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship/Love, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash116/pseuds/Ash116
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are at a work party, when things don't go exactly as planned. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So since Halloween is coming up, I thought I’d write a cute Densi one-shot. And it gives us a break from everything happening on the show. I hope you all enjoy! 

It was pitch black. The lights had gone out a little after midnight. They found some candles and lit them. You’d think they’d have flashlights but, no. Normally this wasn't how they spent their Halloween.  
When they had received the email invitation that day they thought it was a joke. Because, they'd never had a party at work. Unless it was a retirement one. But with the confirmation that it was indeed a party they were excited. All they had to do was show up in costume and have fun. Besides what could go wrong?  
________________________________________

There was spooky Halloween music playing in the background. She definitely had eaten one too many cupcakes and was just about ready to leave. To be fair it wasn’t that bad of a party. Nell and Eric had won the costume contest. They had gone as a prince and princess from medieval times. Their costumes were phenomenal, seriously she had no idea where they got their costumes from. But they must cost a fortune. Deeks was dressed as a mummy and Callen was a pirate. Sam had opted for an astronaut. He still had the suit from his daughter’s school event and figured why not? She on the other hand went with a vamped up vampire costume. The party’s music played louder and she was pretty sure ‘monster mash’ was playing. Then all of a sudden everything paused. The building went pitch black. The only light shining came through the blinds of the small windows. ‘Well this just got more interesting.’ She thought to herself.

________________________________________  
She should really had known better.  
"Deeks, this isn't funny!"  
"I know. But you have to admit, it will make for one hell of a story."  
"Yeah, if we ever get out of here."  
"Relax, Kensillina."  
"Easy for you to say! I hate the dark!"  
“Really? You’re dressed as a vampire, a sexy vampire I might add.”  
“Deeks.” She said in a reprimanded tone.  
"If you're that scared just hold my hand."  
He outstretched it and she looked at him. Questioning whether or not to take it.  
In the end she rolled her eyes and took his wrapped covered hand. Together they walked to see if they could find the backup generator.  
"Remind me again, how we got stuck into going to find the damn generator room?"  
"We drew the short straws. Which means we lost and have to go to the haunted generator room."  
"Haunted?"  
"Yep." He said popping the ‘p’ at the end.  
"That's impossible. Ghost aren't real."  
"Tell that to Jane."  
"Who?" She asked a bit curious and possibly a little frightened.  
"Exactly."  
"Pfft, whatever. I know you're just trying to scare me. But it won't work."  
"I can't believe you don't believe in ghost."  
"Really, why not?"  
"You believe in the chupacabra."  
"It's a real Mexican legend!"  
"Sure it is."  
"Deeks!" She said hitting his arm.  
"Ow! Was that really necessary!?"  
"Yes. Yes it was."  
"Of all the people to get stuck with." He mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Hm? Nothing."  
"Are we almost there?"  
"Yeah, I think it should be the 2nd door on the right."  
He reached to open the door and when he did the door creaked loudly.  
They entered the room slowly. She felt something crawling on her skin and jumped away from Deeks, yelping.  
“Deeks!”  
“Kens, what is it? Are you okay!?”  
“Ew! Ew! Get it off!” She said screaming.  
He looked down and saw the reason why.  
He scooped it up from the floor and held it in his hands.  
He tried to suppress his laughter but couldn’t.  
“This isn’t funny!”  
“Ha-ha! Yes it is! You, Bad-Ass-Blye, afraid of some fake spider web!”  
He hunched over laughing, unable to contain himself.  
“Deeks, we need to focus!”  
“Okay, okay I think I’m good.”  
He stood upright and looked around the room using his phone as a flashlight.  
“So I think this is the generator box.” He looked over to make sure and he opened the box.  
“You know these aren’t exactly labeled, right? Every label is faded and I can’t see that well with my face covered.”  
“So just pick one and hope for the best.”  
“You really don’t like the dark do you?”  
“No. And the quicker you get the lights on then the quicker we can get out of here.”  
“You are so bossy today.”  
“All I wanted to do today was to go home and fill me a hot bath and eat me some rocky road. And maybe catch up on America’s next top model. But no. We had to come to this mandatory Halloween Party.”  
“Do you just hate fun?”  
“Ha! I think you and I have a very different definition of what ‘fun’ is my friend.”  
“Well I can always show you what my version is?” He smirked at her.  
“In your dreams, Deeks.” She said rolling her eyes.  
“Every night darling.” He drawled out.  
He flipped a switch and…  
“Voila! And so let there be light!”  
“You are so full of yourself.”  
“Why don’t we go get you a mojito and then I’ll drive you home?”  
She sighed but agreed.  
“Fine. But after we go straight home.”  
At that he smiled.  
“And I did not mean it like that and you know it. And maybe one or two more cupcakes, I need some to calm me down.” She said pointing towards him.  
“Oh, and Deeks.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Next year, remind me to stay home.”  
“Whatever you say, Blye.” He smiled and grabbed her hand leading her back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! It’s kinda an Au’ish story. And it’s definitely before they started dating. 


End file.
